godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Týr
Tyr is the Norse God of War, Law, and Honor. In Norse Mythology Tyr or Tiwaz (Known in Old Norse: Týr, and in Old English: Tiw/'Tiu)' was the god of war and justice. He was also known for as guarantor of contracts, and guardian of oaths. Biography Before God of War (2018) Tyr was the son of Odin and an unknown woman and was the half-brother of Thor and Baldur. He was the god of honor and law, Odin murdered him out of fear he would overthrow him. Personality Despite being the Norse God of War, Tyr used his powers and abilities to make peace between the races, instead of starting wars. He used his powers not for selfish reasons like his fellow Aesir but for a higher purpose and with wisdom. Tyr also liked to interact with other races and cultures, to learn and share knowledge with them unlike his father who hoarded knowledge. All the realms adored Tyr for his peaceful and understanding nature as they worked together in creating the Gateway's in each realm and the original Temple of Tyr, all thanks to Tyr's leadership. Even the Giants, enemies of the Aesir, trusted Tyr with some of their deepest secrets and knowledge on how to reach their world. Mimir and other figures besides the Aesir continue to speak highly of Tyr. However, Mimir stated that Tyr tried to see the best in people; thus, often leaving him susceptible to the deceitful nature of others, including his own father. He hoped to bring his father and the Giants together and forge an everlasting peace but Odin only came so he could enter the Realm of the Giants and learn their secrets. Fortunately, the giants anticipated Odin's purpose and expelled him from their realm and closed it off from all known entry points. From that point on, Tyr worked tirelessly to ensure that Odin could never enter the Realm of Giants. The Giants themselves were desperate enough to entrust Tyr, an outsider, with the secret paths to their Realm, likely because of how close he was to them. Tyr proved to be a very cunning and clever individual, evident in the complex traps and mechanisms found in his temple. Even Mimr, who is credited as the smartest man alive, was in awe of how clever Tyr was in making sure the Aesir could not reach the giant's realm and of the knowledge he gained. Powers and Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''It can be assumed that he was a powerful Norse God, since being the son of Odin. ** It is unknown if his strength rivals his brothers Baldur and Thor. Trivia * Tyr is the Norse God of War, similar to both Kratos and Ares. ** Like Ares, he was killed by his own family, Odin. ** Unlike Ares however, he was never after his Father's throne, but instead sought to find peace among the nine realms. * Tyr's secret room has many murals that depicts him traveling to different realms outside his own and apparently encountering other pantheons; Mesoamerican, Greek, Celtic, Japanese, and Egyptian. The room even had chambers filled with gold and items from these different pantheons, as well as a vase depicting Kratos on a bloody rampage. * Kratos can wear Tyr's armour, similar to how he wore Ares's Armour in the original God of War . * Despite being a lesser-known god in modern pop culture, Tyr is believed by many scholars to have been the original chief god of the general Germanic pantheon instead of Odin. * His older Proto-Germanic name Tīwaz, is similar to the proto-European word with the Greek god Zeus. * Tacitus, a Roman historian, associated Tyr with Ares's Roman equivalent Mars. However, linguists believe that Tyr's actual name, Tiwaz, is etymologically related to the names Zeus/Jupiter. Hence according to linguists, Zeus/Jupiter would be the Greco-Roman equivalent of Tyr. * Tyr has both of his hands in all depictions of him in the game, due to his dying before the unborn Fenris could bite one off. Category:God of War (2018) Category:Deceased Category:Norse Mythology Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Norse God Category:Stubs